Solo un Beso
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: ¡Hay barra libre de postres y alcohol en un restaurante del centro! ¿Cómo podrían perderse esta oportunidad nuestro ángel y demonio favorito? Pero es una promoción solo para parejas, pero... no es un problema ¿no? con un besito debería bastar. [OC POV. Ineffable Husbans establecido]
1. One-Shot

**SOLO UN BESO****  
**_por Yakumo Kaiba (Lily Granate)_

* * *

**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

No era catorce de febrero, pero era casi igual de malo. El día del aniversario de la tienda los dueños habían decidido que querían hacer tanto daño a sus empleados como en aquella fatídica fecha. ¿Cómo? Con una imperdible promoción de barra libre de postres y alcohol para todas las parejas enamoradas que asistiesen y pagasen la módica cuota de entrada por los cubiertos y las copas.

Honestamente, él no tenía nada contra las parejas de enamorados. Vale, que había terminado con su novia un mes antes y el chico con el que había pasado unas semanas coqueteando resultó ser demasiado hetero y sin nada de curiosidad así que… sí. Ahí estaba en la entrada del local, sobre un podio de madera rojiza, con una sonrisa falsa recibiendo a las parejitas que reían y se sujetaban los unos a los otros como si con eso fuesen a parecer más enamorados, como si fuese su trabajo el catalogar si eran lo suficiente _parejas_ para tener la promoción.

Oh, pero esperen. Si ERA su maldito trabajo el catalogarlas. Porque su jefe había sido muy estricto con el hecho de que no quería ninguna pareja de amigos mintiendo en la entrada solo para conseguir postres y alcohol _gratis_. No importó que él reclamase de que, de hecho, no era gratis porque la cuota de entrada igualmente debía pagarse. Había habido suficiente publicidad por la ciudad como para que la tienda se llenase de parejas reales, pero de todas formas había recibido la orden de no dejar pasar a nadie a menos que le convencieran que eran pareja. Y él necesitaba el trabajo, así que intentaba hacerlo bien, aunque fuese una tontería así.

Luego de echar a un par de parejas que obviamente solo estaban jugando para comer barato, negándose a darse un beso, la noche transcurrió tranquila, al menos hasta que aparecieron esos dos frente a él, haciéndole tragar saliva.

Uno era rubio, regordete y vestido como un dandy fuera de época, sonriendo con las mejillas encendidas y cálidas, como alguna clase de querubín de los libros de ángeles que su abuela le leía cuando era pequeño. ¿El otro? El otro parecía un motoquero reformado, con el pelo rojo y lentes de estilo steampunk por lo que él daría medio sueldo porque le quedasen igual de bien. No podían ser más diferentes.

—¡Buenas noches! Venimos por la promoción de barra libre de postres y alcohol —dijo voz alegre y emocionada el dandy mientras su compañero soltaba un ruidito poco comprometido, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sus ojos pasaron de uno al otro y simplemente tuvo que negar.

—Lo siento, pero es una promoción solo para parejas —se disculpó, esperando que no le diesen un problema. Las cejas del motoquero se arquearon con algo que le pareció era diversión, mientras que el rubio dandy ponía una expresión de duda, mirando a su compañero y luego a él, sonriéndole como si fuese un niño y no un joven de ventitantos.

—Pues… nosotros somos una pareja. Somos dos ¿ves? Una pareja.

Ok, entonces iba a ser difícil. Mentalmente se puso su traje de batallas y sonrió de la forma más encantadora que pudo, intentando ser firme pero a la vez respetuoso.

—Si, pero es para parejas-parejas. No solo para dos personas, sino que para parejas románticas. Y ustedes… no parece que sean una pareja-pareja —concluyó sonriéndoles con disculpa.

Los labios del hombre largo y pelirrojo estaban apretados en una línea y los lentes oscuros le impedía ver sus ojos, sin embargo sentía que había diversión ahí abajo, donde en el otro solo había desconcierto y algo de pesar.

—Pero… somos una pareja… no entiendo cual es el problema —insistió el dandy mirando a su compañero, quien solo se encogió de hombros con las manos aún en sus bolsillos. Cuando otra pareja se paró detrás de ellos esperando a entrar, él supo que debía concluir eso rápido, porque no había otra opción. Era su trabajo al fin de cuentas.

—Bueno, si son una pareja-pareja no hay problema entonces… pero necesito que se besen —determinó con un suspiro.

—¿Disculpa? —habló por primera vez el hombre pelirrojo con sus dos cejas elevadas, por completo sorprendido, mientras el dandy boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua, con las mejillas aún más coloreadas que cuando llegaron.

—Solo un beso. No les estoy pidiendo que tengan intimidad en público. Un simple beso para convencerme. Lo siento, son políticas de la empresa. Es solo mi trabajo. Un beso, eso es todo —dijo con rapidez, esperando no ser golpeado en la cara por el hombre, apretando sus manos sobre la madera del podio. No era tanto lo que pedía ¿no? Solo un beso. Era lo mismo que había pedido a las otras parejas que no le habían convencido del todo, y nadie había hecho un gran problema de ello. Los ojos casi llorosos del dandy le decían que si podría haber un gran problema allí.

El hombre pelirrojo se giró hacia su compañero y se encogió de hombros de nuevo, pero sacando las manos de sus bolsillos. El Dandy no se giró, sus hombros subieron un poco como para protegerse a sí mismo mientras sus mejillas enrojecían más. El muchacho se encontró tragando saliva, mientras sonreía con disculpa por la demora a la otra pareja que miraba con curiosidad detrás de los dos hombres.

—Ya lo escuchaste, ángel. Solo un beso. Quieres tus postres ¿no?

—Pero…

—Es el trabajo del chico, no vas a decirle como hacer su trabajo, ¿no? Solo es un beso —una de las manos del hombre se enroscó como una serpiente alrededor de la cintura amplia del dandy, atrayéndole hacia él. El hombre rubio se giró para mirar hacia las gafas oscuras, como si pudiese ver a través de ellas los ojos del motoquero—. Solo un beso… —insistió el pelirrojo rozando sus narices.

—… ¡esperen! —exclamó el camarero para decirles que no era necesario, que ya estaba convencido, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde.

Los dos hombres tenían los ojos cerrados y sus bocas juntas. Las manos del dandy se sujetaron de la chaqueta oscura del motoquero mientras este abrazaba con un brazo su cintura y con la otra mano afirmaba la barbilla de su compañero. El beso fue profundo y ruidoso, el sonido de la humedad de sus lenguas provocó un escalofrío por la columna vertebral del muchacho mientras sonidos ahogados salieron de las gargantas de la pareja que esperaba a su turno para entrar al local.

Pudo haber sido cinco segundos como pudo haber sido una hora. El efecto devastador fue el mismo, porque una vez que ambos hombres se separaron el mundo volvió a girar, como si no se hubiese detenido en el momento mismo en que sus labios se habían juntado.

—¿Fue eso suficiente? —preguntó el motoquero de pelo rojizo con una sonrisa ladina, mirando al muchacho que no podía hablar. Su voz se había perdido por completo, por lo que no pudo más que asentir, haciendo un gesto para que pasasen, sin embargo el dandy se giró y pasó por el costado de la pareja que esperaba, alejándose. El demonio, porque no podía ser otra cosa, sonrió aún más, acomodándose las gafas—. Al parecer no podremos comer hoy aquí. Verás… ángel no puede aguantar _solo un beso_. Ciao.

Minutos más tarde, una vez que hubo dejado pasar a la otra pareja y pidió un reemplazo momentáneo con un compañero para ir al baño y ocuparse del problema punzante en sus pantalones, el camarero se cuestionaría si realmente vio la lengua de serpiente entre los labios del motoquero antes. Quizás sí, o quizás ese beso pornográfico le había dejado más alucinado de lo que había esperado.

La noche continuó sin más incidentes, el muchacho tenía tan grabada en la retina las caras de los dos amantes que cuando les vio de pie frente a él una hora más tarde casi pensó que los estaba alucinando, al menos hasta que el rubio dandy le sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¡Buenas noches, de nuevo! ¿Podemos pasar ahora? Estoy realmente hambriento —su sonrisa era tan brillante que casi desviaban del todo la atención de las marcas que cubrían el cuello doblado de su camisa. Casi.

—¡Si, por supuesto! Disfruten… su noche… —dijo con la voz quebrada el muchacho mientras el rubio soltaba un ruidito de felicidad apresurándose al interior del local, siendo seguido por un sonriente motoquero, aunque su sonrisa era mucho más burlona.

El muchacho sujetó el podio y respiró profundo dejando caer la barbilla hacia su pecho, antes de sobresaltarse por una voz en su oído.

—Por cierto, chico —cuando se giró con una exclamación de sorpresa se encontró con el hombre pelirrojo con una sonrisa brillante—. Gracias por tu trabajo —le dijo mientras metía en el bolsillo de su camisa un billete enrollado, bajando las gafas por el puente de su nariz y guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Crowley, ven aquí, mira la cantidad de postres que hay! ¡Es el paraíso!

—Allá voy, Azirafel —le respondió en voz alta el hombre llamado Crowley mientras palmeaba el pecho del camarero, antes de girarse y volver con su pareja.

—No… gracias a ti —respondió el camarero cuando encontró su voz, viendo el billete de 100.

Aunque ese beso había sido una mejor propina aún, definitivamente.

* * *

**FIN**


	2. Extra

**SOLO UN BESO****  
**_por Yakumo Kaiba (Lily Granate)_

* * *

**EXTRA**

* * *

—Hey, ángel. No era necesario que te fueses así. Ahora el pobre chico cree que hizo algo malo. Hey, ángel —Crowley rió entre dientes mientras seguía el paso rápido de Azirafel hacia donde había dejado estacionado su Bentley.

Sabía que se había dejado llevar un poco. Quizás solo debió darle un besito casto en los labios, o detenerse cuando escuchó al camarero gritar, pero ver la boca de su ángel entreabierta para él, sus ojos brillando y su respiración en su rostro ¿cómo esperaban que resistiese la tentación? ¡era un demonio, maldita sea! Así que sí. Se le pasó la mano y su lengua había ido _valientemente dónde nadie había ido antes_ –era su mente, podía hacer todas las referencias geeks que quisiera– y ahora tenía un ángel alterado en el asiento trasero de su automóvil. Literalmente.

—¿Hiciste un milagro para abrir la puerta, Azirafel? Eso no es muy… ¡Hey! —se quejó cuando fue jalado de la corbata hacia el interior, notando que el lugar era más espacioso de lo recordaba. Elevó una ceja mientras la sonrisa comenzaba a expandirse al notar la puerta cerrarse—. Vaya, vaya, vaya, ángel travieso. Alguien está ocupando su cuota de milagros de forma descuidada hoy.

—Cállate y bésame de nuevo, Crowley —gruñó Azirafel mientras le tiraba hacia él y el demonio reía contra sus labios.

—Señor, Si, Señor —obedeció con placer.

Definitivamente iba a tener que darle una buena propina al muchacho de la puerta del restaurante cuando regresasen luego de terminar sus asuntos urgentes. Se lo merecía.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Notas: _

_Ahora si, Fin_ _¡Amo Good Omens! La serie está hecha brillantemente, aún no me termino el libro pero lo adoro un montón. Espero no destruir demasiado a los bebés en los fics, porque tengo planes de más (siempre que hayan comentarios ;D)_ _¡Espero que les gustase! The Ineffable Husbands me dejaron todo alterado al pobre camarero sin nombre ahaha esperemos que se recupere de tamaño espectáculo  
_


End file.
